


Gay Chicken™

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Chicken, Hamilton smut, I'm not sorry, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, One straight couple, Pining, Smut, Washette - Freeform, it's so gay, m/m - Freeform, non-binary Lafayette, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are at a White House office party when a drunken Lafayette decides the group should play truth or dare. Alex is having fun until someone dares him to play gay chicken with his crush, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't even support drinking at all. I just find that it's a very good way to get the fanfic flowing. Dear god please don't do what the people in fanfiction do. You will die.

The office party. Once a year George Washington would open up the mansion he shared with his spouse Lafayette to the employees of the White House. On April 24, the house would be flooded with loud, drunken adults intent on getting so hammered they wouldn't remember their mistakes in the morning. Everyone was there, all the employees. Aaron, Eliza, Thomas (ew), Hercules... there were probably more, but Alex was so hammered he couldn't remember them all. The only one he really cared about was John anyway.

Alex breathed and got out of the car. Mount Vernon is huge, and the front door was no exception to this. His tiny frame was absolutely dwarfed by the massive oak doors, but he still managed to walk through them with an overly confident air. He was there at exactly 8:00 PM, per the instructions in the text he received from Lafayette yesterday. Soft piano music was playing in the background and most people will still on their first drinks. Everyone, of course, except Lafayette, who was on their second. Eliza was upstairs sitting and talking with Maria while overlooking the party below. Alex walked over and stood next to Laf, butting into their conversation without remorse. He had spent about half an hour talking passionately about his love of classical music when the door opened again. Angelica walked in with a warm smile. Lafayette quickly ran over to the stairs and screamed, "Eliza come downstairs Angelica has arrived!" The sisters embraced and launched into their own conversation, with Maria joining soon. Laf told a dirty joke, Alex finished his second beer.

John was fucking terrified, to say the least. He had only been working at the White House for seven months, so he was a little nervous when he got a text from Lafayette to be at Mount Vernon for the "yearly office party". He pulled up to the giant mansion and opened the front door at 8:37 PM. A time he considered socially acceptable. The party was already going as he stepped onto the scene. Lafayette was already drunk, and beside them was Alex. His hair was up in a ponytail, which was a very good look on him. Anything was a very good look on his. His cheeks were a little pink from the alcohol he had already drank. John smiled at him, and then at the ground. He spotted Herc over by the speaker and made his way over. Peggy offered him a beer, but he declined. He wanted to remember his first office party.

Oh shit. It's John. Look at that face... His hair is really long. Alex giggled, and regreted it. He looked away quickly and continued his conversation with Laf as he tried to play off the giggle as a part of what they said. But he couldn't help looking over at John again. John declined a drink from Peggy. "So he's sober," Alex thought. (As he sipped on a beer.)

At around nine, Alex was working on his third beer. And he was certainly glad to be a little drunk because at that time Thomas Jefferson opened the doors with James Madison by his side. "The party is here, losers!" He yelled and dragged Madison by the arm over to the bar. Alex frowned, this wasn't going to go well. Thomas got even more... Forward when he was drunk. Unlike Hamilton, who definitely did not try to make out with at least one person every year. Lafayette turned the music to some loud dub step, and turned down the lights. A door closed upstairs, and then President Washington descended the staircase. "Sorry, I was so wrapped up in my work I didn't even think about the party until I heard the music," He said. He walked up to Laf and  kissed them on the cheek. To which the very drunk Lafayette responding by turning around and planting a messy kiss on Washingtons lips. Washington froze and then pushed them away gently.

"Gilbert we have company!" and then quieter, "Not right now." Washington frowned. Then turned to Hamilton with a smile,

"Welcome Alexander, please tell me your enjoying the party." Alex nodded and continued with the conversation he was having.

The party continued for another hour, and everyone was drunk except for John and Washington, as both had decided not to drink that night. John was staring across the room at Alex as he threw his hands up in the air and yelled about something that John didn't hear. The music was very loud, and Thomas was hanging all over James as James tried desperately to make sure no one knew that they were dating. Too bad everyone already knew they were dating, and James had just convinced himself no one knew. John had finally worked up the courage to walk over to Alexander when Lafayette turned off the music and yelled, "Truth or Dare right now! Everyone to the living room!" The party followed them and sat in a circle on the floor.

Maria grabbed an empty beer bottle of the floor and sat it in the middle, "Whoever it lands on can ask someone else," she explained. The bottle was spun, and landed on Peggy. She giggled and pointed to Lafayette,

"Truth or Dare dear Laf?"

"Osez, of course." Lafayettes speech was slurred.

"They said dare," Alexander translated.

Peggy smirked at Laf. "I dare you too dance for Washington." She thought for a moment, the alcohol impending her speech, "Sexually of course."


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sexually of course." Side note, I broke my laptop screen so if any words are misspelled it's because I can't see some of what I'm typing. Fun.

Laf jumped up and hiccuped. "Come here George." They said and motioned with their finger at their husband. George had frozen in his spot on the floor when Peggy had first suggested they danced, but Lafayette speaking had woken him from his stupor.

"Lafayette, this is not appropriate."

"Come on baby."

"These people all work for me I cannot allow this."

"S'il vous plaît, sir." Washington visibly stiffened when Lafayette used the pet name combined with French, and this seemed to convince him to get up. Maria pulled over a chair and Eliza got the music ready. Washington sat down in the chair, still looking nervous about the whole idea. Lafayette shed their jacket and motioned for Eliza to press play. The song started out slow, and they shook their hips to the beat and put their hands on George's shoulders. The music sped up and Lafayette turned around. Then, they honest to god started twerking on Washington's lap. George groaned and put his hands on their hips, squeezing. Lafayette smacked his hands and turned around again. They stepped a little out of arms reach and started rolling their spine, which in turn showed off their body perfectly. They fell to the ground and started crawling towards George in time with the beat. They spread his legs and pushed themselves up. They grabbed his hands and held the above his hand before kissing him as the song ended.

The group around them clapped and laughed. Washington pulled Lafayette into his lap and turned their face to give them a quick kiss. Lafayette gave the crowd a thumbs up before bending down to spin the bottle. It landed on Eliza. She immediately pointed to Hercules, "I know you'll say dare. Kiss Peggy you smug basatard. You act all tough but I know for a fact you hate PDA." Herc tensed a little, and then leaned over to his girlfriend. He put one hand gently on her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips. It didn't last long, but it was very sweet. Everyone (except Burr) breathed out, "Awwwww!" Herc blushed and Peggy threw her hands in the air and screamed, "Victory!"

Herc spun the bottle and it landed on Alexander. He gave a devious smile and said, "Aaron."

"What do you want?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave."

"Oh thank god I've wanted to leave since Peggy dared Lafayette to air fuck Washington." He stood up and put on his jacket before slamming the door behind him. Alex spun the bottle since Burr had left, and it landed on John. He asked Angelica and she chose truth. "Okay," he said and thought for a moment, "Who's your favorite sister." She thought for a while,

"Eliza." Peggy frowned. Angelica spun around to look at her, "And Peggy!" She screamed.

"You can't choose two Angelica."

"And Peggy." Angelica said firmly. John sighed and decided to give up on the matter. Angelica spun the bottle and it landed on Herc and he asked Eliza. "Dare horsefucker," she slurred out.

"Ha! You dared me to kiss my girlfriend and I'm gonna dare you to kiss yours!" Eliza straddled Maria and put a hand in her hair before roughly kissing her for about 10 seconds. She got off and returned to her previous spot. Herc looked shocked. Then Thomas came in from the kitchen where he had apparently been drinking an entire bottle of whiskey. James starred at his ass when he walked in front of him. He also looked panicked when Thomas promptly sat down on his lap. Jefferson turned around and whispers in his ear, causing him to turn bright red. 

"Thomas get off of me people are gonna get the wrong idea."

"Oh but you're so strong," Thomas slurred, "I wanna stay here forever." James pushed Thomas off of his lap and then Eliza realized she should probably spin the bottle. It landed on Maria. She turned to Thomas.

"Okay Jefferson. I'm really tired of the shit that is going on between you and Madison so truth or dare."

"Holy shit bro, dare." It is safe to say Thomas is drunk off his ass right in this moment.

"I dare you to kiss James Madison." James snapped his head over to Maria and started shaking slightly.

"Maria. You can't make him do that. We aren't dating. Friends don't kiiiiii-" James trailed off when Thomas started running his hands hands up and down his sides.

"I can't..." Thomas latched onto his neck, sucking gently. James whimpered and stood up quickly.

"Oh my god fuck it. Thomas Jefferson and I are dating." He grabbed Thomas by the hair and yanked him up before kissing him loudly for an uncomfortable amount of time according to everyone else in the room. James pulled away and sat back down again, pulling Jefferson with him. A chorus of sarcastic "whoa"s went around the room, and Thomas spun the bottle. It landed on Charles Lee.

Now, the things that happened after that may have happened a lot faster if it weren't for the fact that at that exact moment, George pushed Lafayette off his lap and yelled, "Gilbert you have to stop doing that! We are the presence of other people!" Later Alex would learn that Laf had been whispered dirty things into George's ear and grinding down on him ever since the dance was over, but for now everyone was very confused. Washington blushed and mumbled something that no one could here before motioning for Charles to continue. He turned to John.

"John, you're new. Right?" John nodded.

"Well then, I want to ask  _you_. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, dare I guess. That seems to be the most popular choice."

"Dare? Whee! I dare you to play Gay Chicken with Hamilton."

"What even is that?"

"It's where two guys put their hands on each others knees, and slowly move their hands up until one guy chickens out."

"No."

"You chose dare, pretty boy. Play it." John sighed. This was it. He was totally going to scare Alex off. Alex giggled, "I am so okay with this." Wow, he was really drunk.

 


	3. The Chapter Where it Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare you to play gay chicken."

Alex and John turned to face each other, and Lee laughed. Both put a hand on the other's knee.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Hell yeah. This is the best!"

Alex moved his hand up John's thigh the slightest bit, and John did the same. Suddenly he was regretting his decision not to drink. Alex moved his hand up to the middle of the man's thigh. John moved his hand up to Alex's mid thigh as well. At the movement, Alex let out a loud breath of air. The men both began moving very slowly and continually up each other's thigh. John locked eyes with Alex as his hand hit the very top of his thigh. John shivered at the warm hand so close to his rising member, Alex didn't react at all. John thought briefly about stopping it, but his pride stopped him and soon both men had a hand resting gently on their crotches.

Alex refused to show it, but in his head he was definitely smiling. John didn't stop after a second or two of contact, so Alex moved his hand again. Down. John gasped and withdrew his hand from Alex to grab his arm. Then he froze. "What?" Alex asked with a smirk

John didn't think, he just acted. He pressed his lips to Alex's. He didn't expect anything back, but Alex grabbed his hair and used it to deepen the contact. Angelica coughed. The boys separated, with Alex leaning forward a little and John leaning back.

"John." Alex's voice was a whine. Angelica coughed louder. John took a deep breath, and tried to get off the high of the kiss.

"Spin the bottle Alex."

"But-"

"Later." Alex frowned but spun the bottle anyway, it landed on George. He frowned and thought for a moment before tapping Lafayette on the shoulder. Of course. Washington wasn't comfortable with anyone else like he was with Laf.

"Um. Uh. Truth or Dare, Gilbert?"

"Mon ami, I choose truth. Breaking the trend." Washington blushed and got off the chair to squat beside his spouse.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yes." The couple got up together, and George turned to John, who was the only one sober,

"Make sure you turn the lights off before you leave." Everyone watched in awe when the couple walked upstairs like no one was there. The group heard a smack and a squeal as soon as they were out of eyesight, and Lafayette said "Sir!" Then the door slammed and John spun the bottle since Lafayette was otherwise occupied.

The group continued with the fun for about an hour, with Hercules being shy and Maria being the opposite. Alex had been slowly getting closer to John until he was basically laying on top of him. By 1 AM Alex had had enough of waiting, and started giving soft kisses to John's neck. "Herc, I dare you to..." He stopped talking and looked down at the small man attached to his skin, "get out. All of you. Go home, I'll call Washington's limo to drop you all off." Everyone else groaned, but Alex smiled. He watched John carefully as the limo was called, everyone was ushered out, and all the lights were turned off. John reached a hand to help him up, and the couple locked the door behind them.

John couldn't believe he was doing this. He was driving home, and Alexander Hamilton was sitting beside him.


	4. The One You've Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was driving home, and Alexander Hamilton was sitting beside him.  
> Okay, this chapter is the smut you have all been waiting for! Don't wanna ruin the surprise? Don't read what I'm about to write! The warnings:  
> Pet name "baby", Sub Dom, drunk sex  
> And if you are one of the people just reading this for smut, check Chapter 2 as well ;)

Okay, so we're doing this. Alex leans over in his seat and kisses John's neck. John starts, and gently pushes him away. "I'm driving," he says. Alex smiles and whispers,

"So this is happening. I'm guessing we're going back to your place?" John nods. "I've been waiting so long for this. I've liked you since I first saw you in the office. You had dropped your pen. The first thing I saw was your ass. But then you stood up, and holy hell your face was even better. God I just wanted to kiss away your frown John."

"Alexander please I'm driving I can't focus."

"You smiled at me John. You smiled and I was so fucked then, baby." John let out a short breath when Alex used the pet name.

"We're here." John parked the car. He looked so perfect sitting in the drivers seat, all bothered and hot from Alex's words. Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

The couple managed to walk through the lobby without touching, but then the elevator doors close. Alex was on John in seconds, smashing their faces together and grabbing a handful of his long hair. John let a out a strangled moan against Alex's lips and pushed his hips up. Alex heard a ding that meant the elevator was about to open and pushed away from John suddenly. He looked perfectly calm, but John's hair was a mess and he had a dazed look on his face.

John's hands fumbled with the keys as he desperately tried to unlock the door. Alex had somehow managed to make him a complete mess in the short drive here, and definitely on the ride up. Alexander ever so slightly brushed his hands over John's ass, so it looked like an accident. But John whimpers at the contact and  _finally_ ~~~~gets the door open.

The second the door closed Alex was on John. He smashed his lips onto his and pushed his hips up. John was desperate for something and grabed Alex's hair so that he could pull him into the bedroom. Alex growls and throws John down to the bed.

"You are so beautiful." His hands run over his hips and stomach gently.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard John." He pushes up his shirt and starts nipping and licking at John's olive skin. John moans and pushes up against Alex.

"No. If you don't stop doing that I will leave. If you stay down and do what I tell you, though, you will have a great time. Calm down baby boy." John breathes heavily but doesn't move. Alex captures John's lips in a rough kiss and removes his shirt, then his own shirt.

Alex tastes like whiskey. And his damn tongue is reducing him to a muttering mess. John's pants are removed before Alex's, and he doesn't do anything he isn't told to do. Except his mouth of course, he doesn't try to stay quiet.  "Baby, where's the lube?" John points to the bedside table and Alex reaches up to get it. He puts some on his finger and rubs John's entrance. John crys out his name and clutches the sheets in his hands in an attempt to keep his hips from going up. Alex pushes the finger in and starts moving it in and out. John is breathing and focusing on the feeling when Alex adds another finger. He starts to scissor his fingers and John is crying out. His toes curl and he moans, "Alex."

John looked amazing on Alex's fingers. His eyes are wide open and staring at Alex until he adds another finger, then he throws his head back and screws his eye shut. Alex doesn't have to spend much time prepping John, he seems to be ready already. Alex puts some more lube on his cock and pulls his fingers out of John's ass. He aligns himself up and pauses, "Do you want me to do this?"

"Yes, you fucking idiot." John's voice is breathless and he knows it. Alex pushes in and grabs John's hips. He scratches his sides and leaves angry red marks before putting a hand behind John's head and pulling his hair.

"You can move baby." John pushes his hips up and moans when the motion makes Alex bottom out. Alex starts thrusting and it seems this makes him start talking too. The man never shuts up.

"You look so beautiful stretched around me like this John. You're so ready. Just letting me take you. God, I love it," this continues on in a similar fashion, but John is reduced to just muttering. Alex is tugging harder on his hair and talking. He just fucking talks so much and John can't get enough of it. Alex goes faster and harder than he was and starts talking faster too,

"God, fuck, look at you. I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll see stars. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be sore for days. Look at me, baby." John's eyes met the dark eyes of his lover, "Cum, John." And he did. He screamed Alex's name and came so hard he saw stars. The wetness got on both their stomachs and with that Alex came too. John was tired, exhausted even, and Alex pulled out. He left the room and came back with a wet cloth to clean them both up before crawling back into bed with Alex. They were both naked, only the covers and each other keeping them warm. Alex smiled sleepily,

"Best office party ever."


End file.
